


Cleaning

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Sirius and Severus argue. Set during OotP.





	

'He's not James.' 

Sirius looked up from the photo album that lay open on the table in front of him as Severus spoke. He hadn't noticed that he was no longer alone in the room, too absorbed in the ceaseless staring and turning of cardboard pages to pay attention to the dark-robed figure in the open doorway. As he looked up, the smiling photo of Harry turned to look in Severus's direction as well, his smile dropping into a disgruntled scowl. 

'Who's not James?' Sirius's eyes showed no emotion as they travelled slowly over Severus's features. 

'You know exactly who I'm talking about,' Severus snapped, his back straightening and the lines of his body becoming even more jagged than usual. His top lip curved slightly as he uttered the hateful name. 'Harry Potter.' 

'Of course he's not James.' Returning his gaze to the photo album, Sirius flipped through the remaining pages. 'I know that. The question is, do you?' 

'I'm not the one who's fixated on old photo albums.' 

'There's not a lot else to do when you're stuck here all day, every day, until the end of time.' 

'For Merlin's sake, Black, stop being so dramatic.' Making his way further into the room, Severus swirled his robes around himself in a well practiced motion. 'If you spent less time moaning and more time cleaning, there might actually be a possibility of this place becoming a fit location for Order headquarters.' 

'Well, perhaps if you didn't feel the need to talk to me all the time...' 

'I am here on Order business.' Severus pulled himself up to his full height, his jaw twitching. 

'Then why are you nattering on about James?' Sirius finally raised his gaze, his eyes cold and arrogant. 

'Because you're _obsessed_.' Severus's voice rose, his own eyes seeming to become even blacker as he spoke. 'Everyone knew about the two of you at school, you know. There's no point in pretending your feelings towards that child are fatherly ones.' 

'You really are a foul, pathetic man,' Sirius sneered. 'You haven't changed at all in the last twenty years, have you? You're completely unable to believe in anything good or innocent.' 

'Not when it involves you.' 

With a sudden, sharp movement, Sirius reached out to grab Severus's forearm. 'How's your wrist?' He twisted Severus's arm roughly, glaring down at the pale stretch of skin that showed beneath the cuff of his sleeve. 

Severus snatched his arm back. 'You would do well to remember that Voldemort is not a laughing matter.' 

'Perhaps not, but your self-righteous comments are. How dare you speak about me and James when you've spent half your life desperate for Malfoy to cast a passing glance your way.' As Severus stiffened, a smug smile made its way onto Sirius's gaunt features. 'Admit it. You're just jealous.' 

'Of you? Don't be so childish. You sit in this... _mausoleum_... all day, complaining about the fact that you can't go outside and reminiscing about the way things were twenty years ago. You're useless and you know it.' 

'At least I can be trusted. For all we know, you could be feeding us false information and relaying all of the Order's secrets straight to Voldemort.' 

'Do you really think I'd be able to fool Albus in such a manner?' 

'A slimy git like you? Who knows?' 

Sneering, Severus turned and began to pace the length of the room. 'If you knew the horrors I've seen over the years, you would not be so quick to doubt my loyalty.' 

Sirius watched him walk, a bemused expression colouring his features. 'Right. Because you're the only person in the world who has had to deal with less than perfect circumstances.' 

Severus had the decency to look slightly sheepish, pausing mid-step for a moment before replying. 'Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?' he said finally, his expression unreadable. 

'Why bother?' Sirius pushed the album to one side, the cover sliding across the wood of the table with a faint rasping sound that provided an odd contrast to the staccato beat of Severus' footsteps. 'It's not like I'll be able to do anything about whatever news you have.' 

'It's news about Harry...' 

'It's _always_ news about Harry,' Sirius snapped. 

'If you're going to be like that, I won't tell you.' 

'Now who's being childish?' When Severus didn't answer, Sirius continued, his upper lip curling slightly upwards in a faint sneer of derision. 'Go on, then. If you've nothing relevant to say, piss off. Besides, aren't you due for your next session of following Malfoy around like a besotted teenager?' 

'You just can't leave it alone, can you?' Turning, Severus made his way back to the table, glaring down at Sirius. 

'Funny. I'd say the same about you.' Sirius shook his head as he met Severus's gaze, his mouth twisting into an insolent smirk. 'You wouldn't know what to do with him if you got him, Snape. Lucius Malfoy doesn't seem the type to waste time on incompetent lovers.' 

'You have no idea, Black.' 

'Oh, trust me. I have a _very_ good idea. May, 1976. Ring any bells?' 

'That doesn't count.' 

Sirius laughed. 'In what way doesn't it count?' 

'I was _sixteen_.' 

'So was I. What's your point?' 

'My point is that you're talking about something that happened almost two decades ago.' Severus pulled his robes a little tighter around his body, the angles of his face becoming more pronounced as he fought to keep his expression blank. 'I was young—and completely inexperienced. Just because you'd been through half the school...' 

'You say it as though you're not _still_ completely inexperienced.' Sirius smirked and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. 

'And you'd know, would you?' 

'Well, come on. Who'd have you?' 

Severus narrowed his eyes. 'You'd be surprised.' 

'Go on then,' Sirius prompted. 'Who?' 

'Unlike some people I might name, I have entirely too much class to reel off long lists of conquests.' 

'Of course.' Bored of the conversation, Sirius pushed back his chair. 'Now, if you've finished telling fairytales, I have cleaning to do.' 

'Fairytales? _I'll_ show you fairytales!' Severus dragged Sirius to his feet, then yanked him in for a violent kiss. 

'That's meant to be impressive, is it?' Sirius asked, one eyebrow raised, as he was released. 

With an angry growl, Severus swung Sirius around and pushed him up against the table, holding him there with the weight of his own body as he leant in for another kiss. This time, however, there was less anger behind the contact, one hand rising to curl fingers around the lengths of Sirius's hair. His eyes closing, Severus began to forget that he was trying to prove his own adequacy, distracted from his annoyance by the maddening movement of Sirius's mouth against his own. 

When Severus finally stepped back, both men were struggling to breathe normally. 'Well?' he asked, his voice a little shaky. 

Sirius cleared his throat. 'Been practicing, have we?' 

'Practice makes perfect.' 

'You've a long way to go until you're perfect,' Sirius scoffed. 'There's an improvement—I'll give you that—but I think you still need a lot more practice yet. As soon as possible, I'd say. And, of course, kissing is only the beginning...' 

Severus smirked, the smile seeming rather out of place on his features. 'I thought you had cleaning to do.' 

Sirius shrugged. 'It's not like the dust is going to go anywhere.' 

'With _you_ in charge of cleaning?' Severus shook his head. 'No, probably not.'


End file.
